


Percy Jackson's Sex Life: A Review

by WhiteCeilings



Series: To Preserve Or Raze 'Verse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, F/M, Growing Up, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape Recovery, Recovery, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: A summary of all the different people Percy's had sex with, and how he recovered from an especially bad encounter with someone he used to call a friend.---Fic takes place in "To Preserve Or Raze" universe, and is intended to be read after Chapter 16. You can still read this fic if you haven't read that one.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: To Preserve Or Raze 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067894
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163





	Percy Jackson's Sex Life: A Review

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for discussions of rape and abuse. Technically, this should be tagged as explicit, but I chose to tag it as mature instead so people wouldn't click on this thinking it was PWP. With that said, it isn't incredibly graphic, but it is dirtier than Chapter 16 of the fic it was based on, so if you don't feel reading it, that's perfectly fine! You know your own boundaries, and I will happily clarify anything in the comments if anyone doesn't feel comfortable reading this!

Percy had sex for the first time with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They were both 13, and they weren’t in love, but they wanted each other in a visceral way. Both of them wanted an escape from their everyday lives, Rachel with her strained family life and Percy with the prophecy looming over him, and they were able to find it in each other. They fucked in the upstairs loft of Rachel’s house, and when they came downstairs, still probably flush from it, Rachel’s dad offered Percy a slice of spice cake. 

“He knows what we did,” Rachel told him later, clearly hating it. “He just doesn’t care. He sucked up to you to try and gain my approval.”

The second person he had sex with was Annabeth. To hear it from Grover, the two of them made ‘goo-goo eyes’ at each other since they’d first met, and a relationship was inevitable. That time, Percy was still 13, but Annabeth was 14, and they  _ were _ in love-- even if neither of them had admitted it yet. 

It was no secret that Percy was supposed to die once he turned 16, and even without that prophecy, demigods tended to expire early. He and Annabeth used this knowledge as an excuse to fuck like dying animals. They had sex in the Poseidon cabin, which Annabeth had to sneak in and out of so no one saw; in the woods, where they kept one ear open for rampaging monsters; against the Big House, one memorable Fourth of July where the fireworks drowned out their moans; on quests, when no one was there to supervise and they could pretend to be as grown-up as they wanted; and yes, in the temple of Demeter, as Percy had told Jason and Frank. The sex was a fun extension of their relationship, and like it had been with Rachel, it felt like a sort of rebellion. He and Annabeth took their parent’s rivalry, took their future prophecies, took everyone’s opinions that they were  _ too young, too immature, too volatile  _ and threw them out the window. They had sex because they loved each other, and because they wanted to. They had sex  _ often  _ because they were dying, and every god, spirit and monster reminded them of it.

Percy had known he was bisexual since grade school, but he never got a chance to act on it at camp, aside from some casual flirting that was usually unrequited. Annabeth knew too, and they talked and joked about it, but there was nowhere for it to really go. 

For all their vigorous sex, he and Annabeth never tried anything too crazy. They were, after all, still just kids playing at being gods. 

Percy always thought maybe; maybe, one day, he’d find a guy he could experiment with. Maybe they’d kiss against a tree in the woods, rut against each other in the training arena after a heated battle. Maybe they’d fuck; Percy could be the top, he knew that, but maybe he’d want to try bottoming. He wondered how it’d be different from being with girls, with their soft curves and small, perky breasts. He liked the way Annabeth’s muscles felt under his hands; he wondered how another boy’s muscles would feel different. 

Percy found out, but not in the way he wanted. 

On his 16th birthday-- the day he was supposed to die-- Percy lost his bottoming virginity to Luke Castellon. It was to Luke, not to Kronos; that was important. By that point, Percy had been on the ship for around a year, and he’d seen Luke switch back and forth between being in control of himself and having the titan control his every move, so Percy knew that this here was Luke. 

It was supposed to be humiliating. It was supposed to be a reward for Luke. He’d done good for the Titan lord Kronos, and in return he was given a night with Percy as a gift. 

Percy didn’t know why he’d asked for such a thing, or if he’d even asked. Maybe Kronos had just felt Luke’s innermost desires after sharing a head with him for so long. All Percy knew was that, if things were different, he might’ve liked Luke. Annabeth had had a crush on Luke for just about as long as she’d known him, and they had surprisingly similar taste in men. There were moments at camp, before Luke turned evil, that Percy thought  _ huh. Maybe.  _

But this wasn’t that. This wasn’t a childhood crush on an older camp counselor that went unrequited. This was Percy being led to Luke’s cabin by a guard of monsters and left there. This was Percy being requested by Luke, one way or another, with the consent of a titan, but not the consent of Percy. This was Luke holding his shaking body down underneath him, hands squeezing his wrists like cuffs, and whispering “I won’t get offended if you think of Annabeth”.

Percy was 16, and not a day older. Luke was 22. 

It happened again after that, a half dozen times. Once a month, probably less. Whenever Luke had been particularly good in the eyes of Kronos. 

Eventually, it became the only time Luke had control of the body. Percy heard Kronos talk about how Luke was pushing him, trying to wrest control from him. The only way Kronos could satiate him was by letting Luke have complete control of the body for just long enough to fuck Percy, and then Kronos went back. 

Percy hated these sessions. It was less physically painful than some of the other things he was put through on the Princess Andromeda, but the emotional strife left him wrecked for days. The worst was when Luke talked about Annabeth. Apparently, Annabeth’s childhood crush had been requited after all, not that any sort of relationship between them would have ever been appropriate. 

Then one day, Luke got off the boat and never got back on. He died in the war, and Kronos’s power no longer guarded the ship. The few monsters that remained on the Princess Andromeda managed to continue to hold Percy hostage for a few weeks, but without the suppressor on his powers, it was just a matter of time before he escaped. The day he did, he jumped into the ocean, the water around him turning red as it washed the blood off his skin. Percy hadn’t been jumping because he was planning on swimming anywhere. 

_ Kill me,  _ he prayed. 

Poseidon said no. 

The fourth person Percy ever had sex with was Jason Grace: son of Jupiter, child of Rome, and Percy’s  _ second  _ best friend. The tension between them was palatable from day one. Within a week, Percy knew he wanted Jason to split him open like a turkey on Thanksgiving. They finally fucked months later, in Percy’s bedroom at camp, on his newly purple sheets. 

“Turn around,” Jason said, and “Fuck, you drive me crazy” and “Why’d you have lube, were you expecting me?” Percy was expecting him. Percy’d been expecting him ever since he met him. 

When they finished, Percy had the almost intrusive impulse to say  _ I love you.  _ He didn’t, because that was stupid. Jason was his close friend, now another person in his bed, but he wasn’t a romantic pursuit. Annabeth was still out there, and Percy desperately wanted to get back to her, even if he pretended the opposite. 

Another thing worthy of note about Jason: he looked so much like Luke that the first time they were in battle together, Percy had a flashback so intense he tried to kill him. He was thwarted in his plan by Jason himself, who was nearly as competent a fighter as Percy was at his prime after only being at camp a few months.

Luke always beat him in fights too. 

Percy had mixed feelings about getting with Jason. He figured it might not have been smart, which is why he didn’t bring it up to his therapist. He didn’t want her asking what he was asking himself every time he looked at Jason from a certain angle:  _ do I just like him because he reminds me of Luke? _

__ The answer was no: Jason didn’t even look that much like him. 

The answer was no: Percy hated Luke, and didn’t want to sleep with him in the first place. 

The answer was no: that was so fucked up even Percy could acknowledge it.  _ If I could have said no to Luke, I would’ve. This isn’t the same.  _

__ There were moments that were the same, though. Jason’s intense domineering energy. Jason’s vigor. The fact that Jason assumed Percy would bottom, like that’s just where he thought he belonged. 

But there were things that were different, and those were the  _ important _ parts: Jason’s energy and excitement, Jason’s comforting touches and warm kisses, Jason’s searching gaze and soft smile. 

The fact that Jason asked, and Percy said  _ yes.  _

__ When they finally did it, and Jason cautiously pulled out and laid beside him, Percy let out a quiet sigh. He was infinitely relieved that it had finally happened and had gone well, because despite everything, Percy still had that dream of kissing a boy against a tree, feeling a more masculine body underneath his palm. He knew he could top, but wanted to bottom. He wanted to try it, and see what it was like. 

What happened with Luke wasn’t sex, but rape: non-consensual, coerced, statuatiory rape. Out of all of the things Luke had done to him, this was the one that had hurt the most. Getting into bed with Jason, Percy had been scared he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. Luke had taken so much from him, Percy was scared that maybe he’d taken this too. 

_ Kissing against a tree. Muscles under my palms.  _

__ But he hadn’t. Jason had fucked Percy, with ongoing and enthusiastic consent, and Percy had bottomed, and he’d felt Jason’s muscles under his hands and tasted the softness of his lips against his and heard the way his breath stuttering in a near-silent moan as he climaxed, and it was perfect, and it was great, and Percy was  _ happy,  _ and-- and--

And Luke hadn’t taken this from him. He’d tried. He’d done everything he could to make Percy hate sex, hate intimacy, hate himself. But he’d failed. 

And finally, Percy felt free. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this cleared some things up for everyone who was wondering about Percy's past in my fic :). A few of my readers guessed the nature of Percy and Luke's interactions, based on the way he acted along with the tagged relationship, and I decided this would be the best way to share that information. I hope you enjoyed, and please comment and let me know what you think! Is this the sort of thing that you expected, or did any of it surprise you? What do you think about Percy's interactions with Rachel and Annabeth? What about the dichotomy between Luke/Jason? 
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you think, and have a great day!
> 
> P.S. Additional endnote: don't read into the "Jason wasn't a romantic pursuit" thing too much. Just let it happen 😌


End file.
